Ottoman Empire
The Ottoman Empire was an empire that lasted from 1299 to 1923. At the height of its power, in the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, the empire spanned three continents, controlling much of Southeastern Europe, Western Asia and North Africa. The Ottoman Empire contained 29 provinces and numerous vassal states, some of which were later absorbed into the empire, while others were granted various types of autonomy during the course of centuries. The empire also temporarily gained authority over distant overseas lands. The Empire collapsed in 1922, and was succeeded by the Republic of Turkey. Ottoman Empire in 1632 At the time of the Ring of Fire, the Ottoman Empire was still a powerful Islamic nation ruled by Murad IV amidst Europe's Thirty Years' War. Over a century before, Spain had expelled its Jews and Arabs. The Ottomans opened their borders to them. Many of the extended Abrabanel family had taken up residence in the Ottoman Empire. Rebecca Abrabanel quickly made use of her connections after becoming Grantville's National Security Advisor. The Ottomans had gained knowledge of Grantville's existence. However, for some reason, Murad IV issued a proclamation that the Ring of Fire never happened and that the Americans were witches; however, this is refuted by the Ottomans' enemies in Austria-Hungary, as their intelligence strongly suspected that the proclamation's purpose was to maintain secrecy about Murad's interest in modern technology, especially in warfare, that could further expand the empire. Indeed, Austro-Hungarian spies had observed that the Ottomans were constructing an airship fleet with bombing capability. Austria-Hungary had anxiously anticipated a Turkish invasion in mid-1635. However, the Ottomans instead invaded Mesopotamia and much of the Middle East with the use of their airship fleet.1635: The Eastern Front1636: The Saxon Uprising The Empire was also importing AK3s from Russia, and the governor of one province''Ring of Fire III, "Salonica" was buying advanced grenades and other weapons from the Republic of Essen. As of 1636, the Ottoman Army is up to date with the latest battlefield weapons. Despite having access to SRG rifles, volley guns, and rockets, the Ottoman Army has not modernized the structure of its army.Ring of Fire III'', "A Relation of the Late Siege" Also, the Ottoman Air Force and Navy are thought to lag behind their USE counterparts. The Ottomans successfully reconquered Baghdad and signed a peace treaty with the Safavid Empire in January of 1636, after which Murad IV focused his attention on Western Europe and an attack on the Austro-Hungarian Empire which was planned for the spring of 1636.1636: The Saxon Uprising ch. 30 Desperate, the Austro-Hungarians sent a plea for help to the USE. This will lead to an all out war between the USE and its allies against the Ottoman Empire. The Ottomans used their Janissary troops in tandem with their new rocket launchers and airships during the Siege of Vienna Though the Ottoman Turks are experiencing the pinnacle of their military power, economy and stability under Murad IV (both in OTL and in this new Timeline) they are facing their Twilight Hour. Murad IV died very young uptime (Age 27 in the year 1640) due to his alcoholism (something that Murad continues to do despite knowing about his early death). Since he has no children, the throne will be inherited by his mentally-ill brother Ibrahim (Just as it happened in the Original Timeline). This would begin the decline and eventual end of the Ottoman Empire. Murad IV amassed over 100k soldiers to fight in the Austrian-Ottoman War. Whereas the USE and its allies can reinforce and replace its soldiers, the Turks would be hard pressed to replenish its Army. In the first battle against the USE Alliance, Murad lost over ten thousand men (90% of which are his Sipathi cavalry) and many of his airships (due to the deadly skills of Julie Sims). References Category:Countries Category:1632 series